User blog:MendoMan56/Super Flipline Battle- Episode 6
In the last episode of Super Flipline Bat-'' ???: Enough with the recap! ''Ugh, fine. Go on. ???: Anyways, we are gonna do this elimination. Boomer: Who are you? ???: STAY ON TOPIC! QUIT GOING IN A TANGENT! Boomer: Hmph. ???: Anyways, Boomer, Xolo, Xandra, and Ivy got 1 vote. So they are all in a tie. Xolo: Oh No! Me and my sister are gonna be eliminated! ???: So, let's do a math challenge. Ivy: Oh, come on! I just finished school! ???: Anyways, we'll have Boomer and Ivy go first. ???: What's 9+10? Boomer: (chuckle) 21? ???: WRONG! Boomer: Oh. I thought it was a joke. ???: Next, its the X twins! ???: What is 4-4x2+8? Xolo: Um... 8? ???: Correct! Xandra: NO! Xolo: I'm sorry Xandra. ???: Boomer and Xandra are eliminated! (Boomer and Xandra get sent away) ???: Well, both girls are gone. And now its time to reveal myself! Captain Cori: So, how was my disguise? Sarge Fan: YOU FROZE TONY! Greg: Yeah, aren't you going unfreze him? Cori: Actually, the freeze is temporary. It will take time to get Tony unfreezed. Cori: So, this challenge will have the teams split up into boys and girls! So everyone get to their genders! Girls *Sasha *Ivy *Radlynn *Skyler *Willow *Olivia *Yippy *Mindy *Trishna *Clover *Mary *Penny Boys *Greg *Nick *Mitch *Timm *Sarge Fan *Cooper *Robby *Chuck *Taylor *Alberto *Xolo (If I am missing anyone, let me know :) Cori: So this challenge will be a pirate challenge. The boys and girls will get their own ship. Use your cannons. to sink the ships! 3 2 1 GO! Nick: Um... How did we get to our boats so fast? Greg: Doesn't matter. The girls' ship is coming. We need to act fast! Timm: I'm throwing out the tea! Nick: This isn't 1773. Timm: Well, its nice to bring back history! (BOOM Taylor: Um... What was that? Robby: The girls' ship must've hit us! Greg: Who has the canon? Taylor: Chuck. Chuck: (Fast asleep) At the girls' team... Yippy: This is like a video game! Sasha: Do you think the boys will fight back? Ivy: The boys are probably sleeping. They are SO lazy. We got this in the bag! GIRLS RULE! At the boys' Cooper: CHUCK! Chuck: Puppies...... Cooper: GET UP! (Slaps Chuck reapeadly) Chuck: Mama? Is that you? Cooper: Wha? (BOOM) Mitch: AUGH! THE SHIP IS SINKING! Nick: Thanks alot Chuck! Chuck: Huh? What did I miss? Cooper: We lost. Chuck: AW. What a bummer. Why didn't you guys do anything? Taylor: Um... us?! YOU HAD THE CANON THE WHOLE TIME! Chuck: I thought we were friends. Taylor: YOU KNOW WHAT?! I HOPE YOU ARE ELIMINATED. Chuck: Well, you guys still like me. All the boys: (Shakes their heads and walks away) Cori: Well, the girls won! So the boys are up for elimination. Vote for ONE boy to leave SFB. *Greg *Cooper *Nick *Robby *Alberto *Chuck *Taylor *Xolo *Sarge Fan *Mitch *Timm Vote NOW! PLEASE VOTE! Yippy: I feel bad for the boys. Olivia: Yeah. Whatever. Category:Blog posts